Human
by Yumipon
Summary: [Basado en la canción Human de Rag'n'Bone Man] La Sacerdotisa Kikyo, Protectora de la Perla de Shikon. Como tal, debía ser fuerte, decidida, valiente y capaz de proteger a su aldea y cumplir con su misión. Sin embargo, también debía recordar que era sólo una humana, después de todo. [Este fic participa en la actividad "Ronda de retos: ¡Mesa que más aplauda!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Fic basado en el tema _Human_ de Rag'n'Bone Man, créditos a él por la canción. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el propósito de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en la actividad **"Ronda de retos: ¡Mesa que más aplauda!"** del foro **"¡Siéntate!"**

* * *

 _— One!Shot —_

— _**Human —**_

* * *

" _Algunas personas tienen problemas reales.  
Algunas personas no tienen suerte.  
Algunas personas piensan que puedo solucionarlos._

 _¡Señor del Cielo!_

 _Sólo soy un humano, después de todo.  
No pongas la culpa sobre mí."_

— _**Human – Rag'n'Bone Man —**_

* * *

Lanzó su última flecha y frunció los labios, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para acabar con el yōkai que acechaba en el bosque. No era un oponente poderoso y, en otras condiciones, le hubiese bastado un solo disparo para destruirlo; sin embargo, ahora estaba agotada y herida, algo que no le ayudaba en nada.

Escuchó el estruendo del golpe, el corpulento demonio había caído y, tras el alboroto, la esencia maligna también se desvaneció. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a colocarse el arco en el hombro, caminando lentamente en dirección a la aldea. Con cada paso, sentía que sus fuerzas se acababan, pero no tenía más opción que seguir, nadie iría a ayudarla en esos momentos. Nadie la socorrería porque ella era _la sacerdotisa Kikyō_ , la protectora de la Perla de Shikon, capaz de purificar a los demonios con sólo una flecha, sentir sus presencias a metros de distancia y mantenerlos lejos de la aldea y de su objetivo, la joya que se le había encomendado cuidar. Se suponía que ella era capaz por sí sola de hacer todo eso… Era lo que todos creían y esperaban.

Miró el camino que aún le quedaba recorrer hasta la aldea y negó con un gesto poco notorio, ella _debía_ ser capaz…

* * *

Despertó lentamente, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Un techo se cernía sobre ella, oscuro y viejo; estaba recostada sobre un montón de paja acomodada para ablandar un poco el suelo, su cuerpo había sido cubierto por un _suikan_ rojo que no tardó en reconocer, agradeciendo mentalmente el gesto, estaba helando y el atuendo era bastante abrigador. Se sentó para inspeccionar mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba, notando que era el refugio que había en los límites del bosque, sin dueño y disponible para dar cobijo a los viajeros que lo necesitaran.

— Ya despertaste.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz, sonriendo y asintiendo con un gesto, mientras él avanzaba hasta ella y se ponía de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Te desmayaste en medio del camino después de derrotar a ese yōkai…

— Ya veo… — Soltó un suspiro de decepción, se sentía abatida. — Entonces, no soy capaz…

La mirada dorada la escrutó con extrañeza, sin comprender sus palabras. Él siempre había considerado que ella era más que capaz, era una chica muy fuerte y la sacerdotisa más poderosa que conocía y que, de seguro, existía en esos momentos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no eres capaz?

La sonrisa que curvó sus labios fue un tanto amarga, eso pudo notarlo sin dificultad.

— Debo proteger la Perla y la aldea. Soy la sacerdotisa que escogieron para esa tarea. Es mi responsabilidad hacerlo, debo tener la fuerza para logarlo. Además, es por esta tarea que los yōkais rondan los alrededores y ponen en peligro a todos… por eso, yo debo protegerlos…

— Keh, patrañas — hizo un gesto despectivo, poniéndose de pie y mirándola de forma severa —. Es cierto que te escogieron y que de seguro tienes las habilidades para proteger la Perla, pero no eres una especie de Diosa o algo por el estilo. Esos aldeanos esperan que les soluciones la vida, he visto cómo te acosan pidiéndote consejos, ayuda, bendiciones…

— Pero soy la sacerdotisa de la aldea…

— También eres humana, como ellos. Tienes habilidades distintas y decidiste usarlas para ayudar a los demás… pero sigues siendo humana. No puedes querer hacer todo lo que _debieses hacer_ y cumplir a la perfección, Kikyō.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, aceptando las palabras de su compañero. Todo lo que él decía era verdad, ella también era _humana_ y tenía derecho de fallar, tropezar, caer y pedir ayuda. Apretó los puños, sabiendo que nadie lo comprendía. Incluso su pequeña hermana la veía como alguien superior, con el poder de protegerlos a todos…

Pero, más allá de ser la sacerdotisa que protegía la Perla de Shikon, era Kikyō: una humana con habilidades espirituales superiores. Podía hacer cosas que los demás no eran capaces ni siquiera de intentar, pero también podía equivocarse, agotarse, ser herida o, peor que eso, morir. No le temía a la muerte en sí, todos los seres humanos debían hacer ese viaje en algún momento de sus vidas; temía lo que ocurriría si ella fallaba y la aldea quedaba a merced de los demonios que la perseguían, si algún ser maligno lograba apoderarse de la joya que con tanto recelo ella resguardaba, si algún día todos se daban cuenta que no era más que una simple humana que temía, sufría, sentía y moría.

Sintió de pronto los brazos de InuYasha rodeándola y apoyó su rostro en su pecho, estaba física y emocionalmente agotada. No era capaz de demostrar debilidad ante los humanos, porque era su deber protegerlos; tampoco podía hacerlo frente a las criaturas sobrenaturales, porque tenía que enfrentarlas y derrotarlas. Con el único que había podido mostrar algo fuera de su imagen de sacerdotisa fría, calculadora y poderosa, había sido con él. Un hombre mitad bestia, un hanyō. Quizá era porque él había pasado por cosas similares, o porque también mostraba una imagen totalmente distinta a cómo era realmente…

Tal vez ni siquiera era eso. InuYasha se había acercado a ella buscando arrebatarle le Perla, deseaba usarla para ser un yōkai completo. Pero ella vio más allá, a través de su semblante duro y su coraza de hanyō temible, logró ver su corazón. Él no era malvado, como los otros seres que estaban tras la joya. No, él tenía buenos sentimientos y por eso le dio una oportunidad. Probablemente no lo habría derrotado en una batalla directa, pero tenía la capacidad de hacerlo si se lo proponía.

Claro, _si se lo proponía._ Nunca quiso hacerlo y por esa decisión, comenzó todo.

Y ahora él era capaz de ver a través de ella, también. De la misma forma en que ella hizo cuando lo conoció; y, a diferencia de cualquier otro, no temía decirle las cosas. Después de todo, había jurado protegerla…

— Supongo que tienes razón, InuYasha.

El ambarino no respondió, sólo estrechó un poco más el abrazo para recordarle que ya no estaba sola en su tarea, que ambos tenían una meta y que no iba a dejarla. Porque, cuando él pidiera su deseo y también fuese humano como ella, deseaba seguir así.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la aldea, la primera en recibirla fue su hermana, quien corrió a su encuentro y saltó para abrazarla. Kikyō permitió el gesto, no iba a seguir fingiendo que era de piedra.

— Estaba preocupada, hermana. Tardaste más de la cuenta en regresar, los aldeanos ya estaban temiendo que no volvieras. Todos se preguntaban qué haríamos sin tu protección, con tantos demonios rondando…

Un par de lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de la menor, reflejando que su preocupación era otra, no el destino de la aldea sin su protectora. Kikyō observó por un segundo a los aldeanos que se habían reunido al sentir su llegada, todos tenían los rostros afligidos, preocupados y temerosos. Se puso de pie y le pidió a Kaede que llevara su arco y flechas hasta su cabaña. Cuando la menor desapareció de su lado, miró seriamente a quienes aún esperando una especie de explicación.

— Señorita Kikyō, estábamos asustados… pensamos que había muerto…

— Nos alegramos de que esté aquí, no sabríamos qué hacer si algo le pasara…

— Agradezco su preocupación, pero no soy inmortal — aclaró, sin cambiar su expresión —. Debiesen tenerlo claro, soy tan humana como ustedes. Así que tienen que estar preparados en caso de que yo no regrese algún día. Mientras pueda, los protegeré. Pero no pueden esperar que lo haga para siempre.

No esperó respuesta y se dirigió a su hogar, después de todo, necesitaba descansar y los aldeanos tenían que tener claro que ella no era la solución a todos sus problemas. Era sólo una humana, después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Pese a la creencia popular, la parte superior del traje de InuYasha no es un haori, sino un suikan: especie de chaqueta de caza japonesa._

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Por fin me dispuse a escribir y terminar este fic. Tenía la idea rondando en la cabeza por días y me costó más de lo que pensé comenzar a escribirlo, así que me obligué a hacerlo. Siempre he sentido que Kikyo debe haberse presionado demasiado antes de conocer a InuYash, porque tenía una responsabilidad muy grande. Pero no podemos engañar a nadie, siendo poderosa y todo, es una humana._

 _ **Mor~** Espero que te guste. Sé que shippeas con fuerza el Inu/Kag, pero ambas sabemos que InuYasha y Kikyo tuvieron su historia y me gusta recordarla. Estaré atenta a tus comentarios, ya quiero que lo leas *0*_

 _ **Y** a todos los que lean, ¡muchas gracias por pasarse! Agradecería si dejan review, no les cuesta nada. Y los invito a pasarse por el foro (link en mi perfil), para que vean esta y otras actividades sexys y se dejen seducir *inserte carita pervertida e insinuante aquí*  
_

 _ **E** n fin, nos leemos pronto - o eso espero. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _Por la campaña "¡Con Voz y Voto!": Porque leer y/o agregar a follow/favs sin dejar review, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo._**


End file.
